Ezra Bridger/Gallery
The gallery of Ezra Bridger, the main protagonist of Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Ezra Bridger transparent 1.png EARLY REBELS POSTER.png Ezra bridger season 3 4.png C208d5406b99fa914c8e760edc253572.png Ezra Badass.png Ezra-bridger-ahsoka-tano-star-wars-rebels-zeb-orrelios-art-four-season.jpg Ezra-SWRRvE.png Ezra s1-2.jpg Ezra S3-S4.png Ezra Bridger - 001.png Ezra Bridger - 002.png Ezra Bridger - 003.jpg Ezra Bridger - 004.png Ezra Bridger - 006.jpg Ezra Bridger - 007.png Ezra Bridger - 008.png Ezra Bridger - 009.jpg Ezra Bridger - 010.jpg Ezra Bridger - 012.png Ezra Bridger - 011.png Ezra Rebel card.jpg Picture41.png SWR Ghost Crew.png Ghost Crew Finals.png Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png Ghost Crew render.png Rebel Recon Missions.jpg Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg Ezra_Season_3_Redesign.png Screenshots Star Wars Rebels Season 1 File:Rebels1x01 2749.jpg File:REB IA 2824-copy.jpg File:Rebels1x04 1454.jpg rebels1x09_0056.jpg rebels1x09_1406.jpg rebels1x10_1275.jpg rebels1x11_0121.jpg File:Rebels1x11 1360.jpg File:Rebels1x11 1514.jpg File:Rebels1x11 1523.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1252.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1356.jpg File:Rebels1x12 0655.jpg rebels1x12_0760.jpg File:Kanan and Ezra 115.png File:Rebels1x07 0241.jpg File:Kanan and Ezra 115.png File:Kanan and Ezra 115 2.png File:Ezra 115.png File:Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png File:Fire Across the Galaxy.png File:Rebels1x04 1060.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0100.jpg File:Sabine Ezras Secret.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1190.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1154.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1179.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1244.jpg File:Rebels1x12 0331.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1117.jpg File:Rebels1x12 1122.jpg File:Rebels1x12 0399.jpg Ezra's Dark Side.jpg File:Property of Ezra Bridger 1.png File:Property of Ezra Bridger 2.png File:Property of Ezra Bridger 3.png File:Property of Ezra Bridger 4.png Ezra Droid in distress.png Ezra upset DID.png Ezra DID 2.png Ghost crew Bo rifle.png 103 Ezra uses the force.png Demeaning Picture.png Ezra slingshot.png EzrawiththeForce.png Zeb and Ezra 104 3.png Hera, Sabine, and Ezra (Out of Darkness).png Sabine, Ezra & Tseebo.png Ezras Brush with Darkness.png Sabine and ezra Gathering Forces.png EzraLookingAtHisParents.png Ezra and Kanan POTJ.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png EzrasKyber crystal.png Kanan and Ezra POTJ 2.png File:Ezras Surpise Blaster.png File:Puffer Pig Exploded.png File:Zeb Opens the Crate (Idiots Array.png File:Ezra, Kanan and Hera (Vision of Hope).png File:Hera and Ezra VOH.png File:Kanan and Ezra Call to Action.png File:Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png File:Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png File:Ezra & Chopper (Rebel Resolve).png File:Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png File:Mustafar.png File:WeretheYOrderorSuggest.png File:115Ezra2.png File:115Ezra3.png File:115EzraBattleReady.png Ghost Crew 103.png Season 2 Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Other Episodes Ezrabridger-cover.jpg Rebels2x13 0947.jpg Ezra and the ghost crew.png Ezra and Sabine (Always Two There Are).png Ezra Telling Hondo his realname.png File:Ezra and Sabine statues.jpg rebels2x09_0698.jpg rebels2x09_0716.jpg File:E z s goh rebels.jpg File:Rebels2x09 0494.jpg|Kanan and Ezra discussing why the Inquisitors are kidnapping Force-sensitive children. Season Finale 220 Ezra and Maul Rebels 1.jpg 220 Ezra and Maul Rebels 2.jpg 220_Ezra_and_Maul_Rebels_7.jpg 220_Ezra_and_Maul_Rebels_6.jpg 220_Ezra_and_Maul_Rebels_5.jpg 220_Ezra_and_Maul_Rebels_3.jpg 220_Ezra_and_Maul_Rebels_4.jpg 220_Ezra_and_Maul_Rebels_8.jpg 220_Ezra_and_Maul_Rebels_9.jpg Ezra Holding the Holocron.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0409.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0419.jpg File:Maul and Ezra Opent he Walls 2.jpg Maul Reveals Himself to Ezra.png Maul stunned.png Rebels2x20 1395.jpg Rebels2x20 1083.jpg FirstEncounterMaulandEzra.jpg Rebels2x20 1471.jpg Ezra Holding the Holocron.jpg rebels2x20_0688.jpg rebels2x20_1083.jpg File:Rebels2x20 1471.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0031.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0153.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0176.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0277.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0283.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0380.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0443.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0554.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0594.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0612.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0623.jpg File:Rebels2x21 0641.jpg rebels2x20_1395.jpg Maul stunned.png Maul Reveals Himself to Ezra.png Maul keys.png Season 3 File:Star wars rebels se-ezra-sabine6.jpg File:Star-wars-rebels-heras-heroes-hera-ezra-screenshot.png File:Maxresdefault (1).jpg File:Hera-ezra-twin-suns.jpg File:Sabine Ezra and chopper.jpg File:Ezra training Sabine.jpg File:Kanan and ezra 3.png File:Last battle.png File:Rebels-s3-pic.jpg File:Rex, Ez and Kanan.png File:Sith holocron.png File:Star Wars Rebels S3.png File:TODS.png File:Zero Hour 67.png File:2rebels and a pirate.png File:6c98581713648ab010aa1f2c6b38856c.gif File:Ezra and Hera.png File:Ezra and kanan 1.png File:Ezra and a desperate maul.png File:Ezra and Kanan.jpg File:Ezra and ObiWan.png File:Ezra and kananknownest.png File:Ezra, Sabine and ChopperS31.png File:Kanan and Ezra 2.png Starwars3x19 1503.jpg Rebels3x06 1014.jpg Starwars3x21 0264.jpg ezra-bridger-s3_2236d8f8.jpeg Season 4 File:B8e10d0e090c2f411beb0fb94d79d0b0.jpg File:Img-2414449-f.jpg File:Img-2414127-f.jpg File:DWhpIYmU0AAdNoY.jpg File:0Hera and Ezra (The World between Worlds).jpg Ezras Sacrifice.jpg Ezra and Bo-Katan SWR 401.png Ezra Block 402.png Ezra and Sabine THe Occupation.png Ezra, Zeb and Ryder.png Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ezra bridger forces of destiny.png Ezra and ahsoka fod.jpg Category:Galleries